Poussières de vie
by ALittlePony
Summary: Parce que la vie, c'est ça: à la fin, il n'en reste que des débris, qui tombent petit à petit en poussière...
1. 16 juillet 1969

**Disclaimer:** Bien sûr, l'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, Poudlard, Dumbledore et Reg non plus (même si j'aimerais bien. La vie est injuste, que voulez-vous). C'est notre chère JKR qui les a créés (et elle a bien fait).

En revanche, Ellie, ma petite Ellie, elle est à moi. Et personne ne la touche, sous peine de mort atrocement douloureuse.

* * *

**16 juillet 1969**

« Ellie ! Attrape ! »

Une balle de base-ball traversa le parc en sifflant, lancée par un petit garçon blond aux genoux écorchés. Une fillette maigrichonne tendit les bras en l'air pour la rattraper, mais elle était trop petite. La balle passa au-dessus d'elle sans qu'elle puisse s'en emparer et atterrit un peu plus loin dans un grand bosquet.

Aussitôt, les grands yeux verts du garçon s'emplirent de larmes.

« Ellie ! s'écria-t-il en frappant le sol de son pied. Je t'avais dit de la rattraper !

- Mais tu l'as lancée trop haut ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

- Non ! Tu n'avais qu'à l'attraper ! Maintenant, la balle de Papa est perdue, et c'est de ta faute ! » pleurnicha-t-il en continuant de taper du pied.

Ellie soupira et agrippa son petit frère par les épaules.

« C'est bon Johnny, calme-toi. Je vais la chercher, ta balle. Surveille Rosie pendant ce temps-là, d'accord ? » ajouta-t-elle en indiquant d'un geste de la tête une minuscule petite fille qui courrait après un papillon quelques mètres plus loin.

John hocha la tête en reniflant.

La petite fille le lâcha et courut en direction du bosquet. Elle se faufila à travers les troncs d'arbres et les buissons. Une branche se prit dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle tira dessus pour les libérer, en en arrachant quelques-uns au passage.

Une autre branche déchira sa robe à fleurs, lui griffant la cuisse. Elle gémit de douleur tandis que du sang perlait de sa blessure. Maman allait encore se mettre en colère. Elle se mettait toujours en colère quand Ellie rentrait écorchée, ses vêtements déchirés.

Ellie serra les dents. La balle. Concentre-toi sur la balle, se dit-elle. Johnny lui en voudrait si elle ne la ramenait pas. Elle releva la tête, et chercha un éclat blanc autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait rien. Son petit frère n'avait pas assez de force pour l'envoyer aussi loin, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait que six ans.

Néanmoins, elle continua à se frayer un chemin, tout en promenant son regard autour d'elle pour trouver le petit objet.

Enfin, elle aboutit dans une petite clairière. Un rayon de lumière traversait le feuillage des arbres pour se poser au centre de l'herbe verte. La fillette s'avança, courbée, cherchant sa balle. Elle ne la voyait nulle part.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » lança soudain une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

Ellie se retourna rapidement. Un garçon brun, d'à peu près son âge, était adossé contre un chêne. Il jouait avec sa balle, la lançant et la rattrapant d'une seule main, nonchalamment. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu.

« Oui, merci » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui et en essayant d'attraper le jouet de son frère. D'un geste vif, le garçon la mit dans sa poche.

« Qui t'a dit que je te la donnerais aussi facilement ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras, mécontente.

« Donne-la-moi tout de suite. »

Il eut un rictus sarcastique, une grimace qui ne devrait pas exister sur le visage d'un enfant de huit ans.

« Et pourquoi ça ?

- C'est celle de mon petit frère. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il la regarda à nouveau.

« Ça ne suffit pas. Désolé.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air, pourtant, observa Ellie. Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il eut l'air surpris, haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Moi, c'est Eleanor, mais mon frère et ma sœur m'appellent Ellie. Je trouve ça plus joli. Mon frère, lui, s'appelle John, et ma petite sœur c'est Rose. Elle a quatre ans. » continua-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

Le garçon la dévisagea, puis lâcha :

« Regulus Black.

- Enchantée, Regulus »

Elle lui tendit la main. Elle avait une expression si sincère, si angélique, qu'il ne put faire autrement que de la serrer. Puis il rougit, et lança d'un ton sec :

« Je dois y aller. »

Il se détourna et s'éloigna en direction de l'autre côté du bosquet. Ellie le regarda partir avec la balle de son frère, impuissante. Elle commençait à repartir à pas lents, pour annoncer à John qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvée, quand un cri l'arrêta :

« Hey ! »

Elle se retourna. Regulus était sous les arbres, à quelques mètres d'elle. Il avait repris son visage froid.

Il lui lança la balle, et, cette fois-ci, elle l'attrapa.


	2. 25 décembre 1969

**25 décembre 1969**

« Joyeux Noël, Reg ! » s'exclama Ellie.

Il était assis à même le sol, dans la clairière. Dans leur clairière, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Depuis ce jour-là, ils s'y retrouvaient. Pas tous les jours, mais très souvent.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était debout à côté de lui, emmitouflée dans un manteau bleu marine assorti à ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière, dévoilant ses oreilles rougies par le froid, et elle cachait ses mains derrière son dos.

« Eleanor » salua-t-il.

La petite file soupira, et se pencha vers lui d'un air désapprobateur :

« Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de m'appeler Ellie !

- Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler Reg » rétorqua-t-il.

Ellie éclata de rire tandis que son ami la regardait d'un air offusqué.

« T'es impossible, REG » déclara-t-elle, simplement pour l'agacer. C'était son jeu favori.

Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dissimules derrière ton dos ?

- Aha ! s'écria-t-elle, mystérieuse. Devine !

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les devinettes.

- Allez, Reg, c'est Noël, tu peux bien faire un effort ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Cela suffit pour le faire capituler.

« D'accord… Euh, une pomme de pin ? Une souris ? Un collier ? Un…

- Non, t'avais raison, on va s'arrêter là, le coupa-t-elle. Décidemment, t'es vraiment nul aux devinettes !

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés, et sortit un paquet maladroitement emballé de derrière elle. Elle le lui tendit d'un air joyeux.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi ! » s'écria-t-elle, constatant qu'il ne le prenait pas.

Regulus prit le paquet du bout des doigts, et le tourna dans tous les sens sous le regard surpris d'Ellie. Elle, quand elle recevait un cadeau, elle s'empressait de déchirer le paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ben, un cadeau, idiot.

- Je vois bien, répondit-il, sarcastique. Mais pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire.»

Cette fois, Ellie resta bouche bée.

« Mais c'est Noël ! On ne t'offre jamais de cadeaux, à Noël ? »

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

« Mais dans quel monde tu vis ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton dramatique.

« Celui des Sangs-purs, marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Rien. »

Il entreprit d'ouvrir le présent pour éviter qu'elle ne le harcèle toute la journée, et en sortit une chose verte et grise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, _ça ?_ »

Ellie soupira et lui arracha des mains.

« Il faut tout te dire, c'est pas possible ! C'est une écharpe, crétin. Et c'est moi qui l'ai faite ! »

Une fois déplié, l'objet ressemblait déjà plus à une écharpe. Mais ses rayures étaient irrégulières, et des bouts de laines dépassaient un peu partout.

Regulus prit un air dégoûté.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais la mettre ?

- T'es obligé, de toute façon, rétorqua-t-elle en lui passant d'autorité l'écharpe autour du cou. Et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, elle te va très bien cette écharpe. Elle est assortie à tes yeux.

- Youpi, maugréa le garçon en essayant de se débarrasser de son cadeau.

- Ah non ! Tu la gardes ! » s'écria Ellie, les poings sur les hanches.

Il soupira, et abandonna la partie. Cette fille lui faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui sourit, et lui tendit à un autre paquet.

« Oh non, bougonna-t-il. Encore ?

- Tu dois être la seule personne au monde qui râle quand on lui offre des cadeaux ! Allez, ouvre-le. »

Il déchira le papier, maugréant, pour découvrir une balle de base-ball.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une balle de base-ball, Eleanor ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais un frère, tu n'as qu'à jouer avec lui.

- Comme si mon frère voulait jouer avec moi » murmura-t-il.

La fillette le dévisagea d'un air désolé. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se dégagea rapidement.

« Retourne-la » suggéra-t-elle.

Il fit ce qu'elle disait, et, tournant l'objet rond dans ses mains, il découvrit une inscription, écrite maladroitement au feutre noir. _Reg & Ellie, pour toujours. _Inconsciemment, il referma sa main sur la balle, et la serra jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Mais il ne dit rien, alors elle se leva, épousseta son manteau.

« Bon, je dois rentrer. Je vais déjeuner chez mes grands-parents, aujourd'hui. »

Regulus ne lui répondit pas, mais, alors qu'elle s'éloignait à travers les arbres, elle crut l'entendre dire :

« Merci, Ellie… »


	3. 3 août 1970

**3 août 1970**

Ellie pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et Regulus était planté à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il détestait la voir pleurer. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop beaux pour verser des larmes. Ils étaient faits pour sourire, pas pour pleurer.

Maladroitement, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Bien sûr que si ! Je l'ai pensé ! Je le _voulais !_ Et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais c'est arrivé ! J'ai fait du mal à mon petit frère !

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as fait ?

- Non ! Il m'avait volé mon journal intime, et je voulais lui faire payer! Je l'ai fait tomber par la fenêtre, Reg ! Il s'est mis à voler dans ma chambre, et il est passé par la fenêtre ! Et maintenant, il est à l'hôpital, à cause de_ moi ! _Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai fait ça ! »

Ellie hoqueta, renifla.

« Je suis un monstre !

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Ellie, déclara le garçon d'un ton sérieux. Tu es une sorcière. »

Elle écarquilla ses yeux pleins de larmes.

« Pardon ?

- Je suis sérieux ! Et moi aussi, j'en suis un. Comme mon père, et ma mère, et mon frère.

- Je ne te crois pas, déclara la fillette en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Réfléchis un peu, lui intima-t-il. Tu te souviens quand tu as fait exploser ton verre d'eau sans le toucher le jour où tu t'es disputée avec ton cousin ? Et la fois où tu t'es envolée de la balançoire, et…

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis une sorcière ! Les sorciers n'existent pas, Reg ! Tu devrais le savoir, à ton âge !

- Tu feras moins l'ignorante quand tu recevras ta lettre pour Poudlard, lâcha-t-il, agacé qu'elle ne le croie pas.

- Pou-quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

- Rien du tout. »

Il la prit par la main.

« Viens, je te ramène chez toi. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter. »

Ellie le suivit, essayant d'ignorer le buisson entier qui venait de flétrir à quelques pas d'elle.


	4. 1er juillet 1972

**1****er**** juillet 1972**

« Reg ! »

Ellie écarta les branches. La clairière était vide. Bien sûr, Regulus finirait par arriver, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle devait lui montrer ce qu'elle gardait précieusement dans la poche de son short. D'ailleurs, elle y mettait sa main toutes les 3 minutes pour vérifier que le précieux papier y était toujours.

Elle fit cinq fois le tour de la clairière, de plus en plus rapidement et en marmonnant dans sa barbe :

« Dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi… »

Finalement, elle décida de faire le tour du quartier à proximité du parc. Elle finirait bien par trouver sa maison ! Elle partit à fond de train, et fonça tête baissée dans un obstacle, ce qui la fit basculer en avant.

Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus, qu'elle avait fermés sous le choc, elle rencontra ceux de son ami.

« Reg ! Reg, Reg, Reg !

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

- T'avais raison, t'avais raison ! » hurla Ellie en secouant son précieux papier. Les yeux de Regulus suivirent le mouvement du papier, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, et ne grogne :

« Tu pourrais te relever, avant de me dire pourquoi tu agis comme une déficiente mentale ? »

Ellie rougit en s'apercevant qu'elle était assise sur la poitrine du garçon. Elle se releva d'un bond, et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru ! Oh mon dieu, Reg, je suis une sorcière ! Une vraie !

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Je sais ! Et toi aussi, tu es un sorcier ! On ira à l'école ensemble ! Je suis heureuse, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ! » s'écria-t-elle en le serrant encore plus fort.

Elle ne vit pas les yeux de Regulus se voiler.

« Moi aussi, Ellie » murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.


	5. 6 décembre 1972

**6 Décembre 1972**

Ellie marchait dans les couloirs sombres, serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine. Il était déjà midi, et elle devait se dépêcher d'aller déposer ses livres dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, avant d'aller déjeuner.

Soudain, elle trébucha sur quelques chose qi la fit tomba la tête la première sur le sol de pierre. Elle gémit de douleur, tandis que ses livres s'étalaient autour d'elle et qu'un rire gras s'élevait.

« Ah, ces sangs de bourbe… Même pas capables de marcher correctement. »

Ellie se recroquevilla sur elle-même. C'était la voix de Mulciber. Elle avait une peur irascible de lui depuis qu'il l'avait poussée dans les escaliers un mois plus tôt. Elle leva timidement les yeux. Rogue, Rosier, Avery... Et Reg. Elle avait envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec eux. Pourquoi lui faisait-il subir ça ?

Avery ramassa un de ses livres, et l'ouvrit au hasard.

« Je ne savais pas que les sangs de bourbe savaient lire. Et toi, Regulus, tu étais au courant ? »

Ellie ne voulait pas entendre la réponse de son ami. Elle se couvrait les oreilles de ses mains pour ne pas entendre sa voix. Mais une main la saisit par le bras et l'obligea à se lever.

« Tu es une arriérée mentale, en plus d'être une sang de bourbe ? » siffla Rosier dans son oreille.

« C'est bon, ça suffit comme ça, le coupa Regulus. En plus, Dumbledore arrive. »

Rosier jeta un dernier coup d'œil haineux à Ellie, qui ferma les yeux pour éviter une larme de couler sur sa joue, et la laissa retomber au sol.

Le groupe de Serpentard s'éloigna, laissant Ellie prostrée au sol, ses livres répandus autour d'elle. Et Regulus ne jeta même pas un regard un arrière.


	6. 12 juin 1973

**12 juin 1973**

« J'te comprends pas, Regulus. »

Ellie marchait d'un pas nerveux, parcourant le couloir désert de long en large. Regulus, lui, était adossé au mur, et la suivait des yeux.

« Calme-toi, Ellie….

- Alors, là, non ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as perdu depuis longtemps le droit de m'appeler Ellie !

- Je…

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu me martyrise pendant une année entière, et puis à la fin, tu arrives comme une petite fleur pour me demander pardon ! Tu crois vraiment que ça fonctionne comme ça, l'amitié ? Pas chez moi, en tous cas !

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Eh bien explique-moi !

- Je… je suis obligé de faire ça ! Je suis un sang-pur, un Serpentard, je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ami avec une san… née-moldue. Je ne peux pas, c'est tout.

- Et prendre ma défense, c'est beaucoup trop pour toi j'imagine ? C'est vrai que c'est plus facile de les regarder faire sans réagir.

- Si je t'aide, Ellie, je vais me faire bouffer. Purement et simplement.

- Alors tu préfères que ce soit moi qui me fasse bouffer, c'est ça ? »

Il resta silencieux, la regardant.

« Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire, Regulus. »

Elle s'éloigna lentement, pour lui donner le temps de la rattraper, de lui dire combien il s'en voulait, de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui promettre que tout irait mieux. Mais il n'en fit rien.


	7. 30 octobre 1975

**30 octobre 1975**

Il était tard, et Ellie n'était pas encore dans son dortoir. Elle s'était endormie à la bibliothèque, en faisant son devoir de botanique (c'était fou comme les plantes pouvaient être ennuyeuses !).

Elle étouffa un bâillement, et accéléra le pas. Soudain, elle aperçut Avery et Regulus qui arrivaient en sens inverse.

« Oh, non, non, non, non » marmonna-t-elle intérieurement. Elle chercha une cachette, mais il n'y avait rien, seulement deux murs froids de chaque côté du couloir. Alors elle fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir, espérant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore vue.

« Hey, Reg, regarde. »

Ellie se glaça. Raté.

Les Serpentards la rejoignirent en trois enjambées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? On ne t'a jamais dit que les couloirs étaient quelque peu dangereux pour une petite fille comme toi ? »

Regulus ne disait rien, mais Ellie ne le regardait pas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'attendait plus rien venant de sa part.

« Je m'amuserais bien un peu, continuait Avery, mais je dois me coucher tôt, pour pouvoir écraser votre minable équipe demain matin. »

Il sourit cruellement, et, pour faire bonne mesure, la tira en avant pour la jeter au sol, la laissant dans le noir, sa baguette s'étant éteinte en tombant. Elle ne se releva pas, son visage caché dans ses mains, écoutant les bruits de pas des deux garçons disparaître. Mais aussitôt, d'autres claquements de talons sur le sol la firent sursauter. C'était peut-être Rusard qui arrivait !

Elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette, mais une lumière s'alluma au-dessus d'elle.

« Vous cherchez peut-être cela, Miss » dit une voix aimable.

Dumbledore était debout, devant elle, et lui tendait sa baguette. Elle la saisit en rougissant, et il s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle.

« Vous faîtes une visite nocturne du château ? demanda le directeur d'un ton badin, en sortant un suçacide de sa poche.

- Non, je me suis endormie à la bibliothèque…

- Ah ah, devoir de botanique, n'est-ce pas ? Je détestais la botanique, moi aussi. Un jour, je me suis endormi en cours, lorsque nous faisions les tentaculas vénéneuses, babilla le vieil homme. Je suis resté une semaine entière à l'infirmerie, et j'ai encore une cicatrice au-dessus du genou. »

Ellie le considéra avec étonnement.

« Vous voulez la voir, peut-être ? demanda-t-il avant de commencer à remonter sa robe. Vous allez voir, elle représente parfaitement…

- Euh, non, non merci, Professeur, le coupa la jeune fille.

- Ah. C'est comme vous voulez. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, le directeur mâchonnant son suçacide.

« Professeur, reprit Ellie. Je me demandais… Pourquoi vous m'avez mise chez les Gryffondors ?

- Ah, Miss… S vous saviez le nombre d'élèves qui m'ont posé cette question. Tenez-vous en seulement à l'idée que le Choixpeau magique ne répartit personne au hasard.

- Mais, Gryffondor… Je ne suis pas courageuse… Je ne suis même pas capable de me défendre seule !

- Le courage peut prendre énormément de formes. Ce n'est pas seulement faire face à ses ennemis. »

Ellie pinça les lèvres. Elle n'était absolument pas convaincue.

« Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment il le savait, mais il avait raison. Elle acquiesça.

« Et au fond de vous, Miss Swift, vous ne désespérez pas de pouvoir le faire changer. Même si vous voulez vous convaincre qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'est plus fort que vous. Vous voulez le sauver de la vie qui l'attend. J'ai tort ?

- Non… »

Le directeur se releva, et lui offrit un sourire empreint de tristesse.

« Eh bien, moi, j'appelle cela du courage. Bonne nuit, Miss Swift. »


	8. 5 mai 1976

**05 Mai 1976**

« Laissez-moi la voir, s'il vous plaît !

- Non, non, et non, jeune homme. Elle a besoin de repos. »

Ellie se figea, assise sur un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie. C'était la voix de Regulus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, encore ?

Elle entendit encore des éclats de voix pendant un moment, puis un grand remue-ménage, et enfin, son ancien ami ouvrit d'un coup sec le rideau qui protégeait le lit de la jeune fille.

« Regulus, déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid. C'est drôle, je pensais que tu étais mort.

- Ellie… soupira-t-il.

- Ça fait quoi, quatre ans que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es partie, ce jour-là.

- Ouais. On se demande pourquoi, non ?

- Mr Black, je vous prierais de bien vouloir ficher le camp de mon infirmerie ! intervint une Mrs Pomfresh échevelée.

- Non, c'est bon, Mrs Pomfresh. Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à me dire » annonça Ellie.

L'infirmière grommela, et s'éloigna, tout en fusillant Regulus du regard.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'étais inquiet. »

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire froid.

« Ah, tiens. C'est nouveau, ça.

- Il t'a cassé le bras, bordel ! s'écria Regulus.

- Ah oui, je n'avais pas remarqué. C'est vrai que ça picote un peu, maintenant que tu le dis.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ellie. C'est la première fois qu'ils te font du mal, physiquement.

- Parce que les blessures à l'âme, au cœur, et même à l'égo, ça ne compte pas ?

- Je ne te reconnais plus, Ellie, grogna le garçon.

- Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Tu ne me reconnais plus ? Moi ?

- Tu es froide, désabusée. Quand on était petits, tu trouvais que chaque moment était digne d'un éclat de rire. Et depuis cinq ans, je n'ai plus vu de sourire sur tes lèvres.

- Et tu ne penses pas un seul instant à te remettre en cause ? Non, bien sûr, le grand Regulus Black n'a jamais tort, c'est bien connu ! »

Doucement, il attrapa le visage d'Ellie, et l'attira à lui. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amie d'enfance. Il ne s'éloigna que lorsqu'il sentit une larme s'immiscer dans leur baiser.

« Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, Ellie.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps. Les regarder me faire du mal. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Je sais.

- J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant, Reg. »


	9. 26 avril 1979

**26 Avril 1979**

Ellie était assise sur un bureau dans une salle de classe vide, balançant ses pieds chaussés de Converses écarlates. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer, tira sur son gilet pour le réajuster et lissa sa jupe du plat de la main.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur Regulus, qui la referma rapidement derrière lui. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

« Salut » dit-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Personne ne t'a vu ? »

Par « personne », elle entendait bien sûr un Serpentard.

« Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai fait attention. »

Il se planta devant elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Alors qu'il jouait avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds, elle déclara :

« J'en ai marre de vivre comme ça, Reg.

- Je sais. Mais c'est soit…

- C'est soit ça, soit rien, j'ai compris, soupira-t-elle. Mais après Poudlard, on pourrait s'enfuir, tous les deux. Non ?

- Ellie, on en a déjà parlé… J'ai les mains liées, je ne peux pas choisir entre ma famille et toi. De toute façon, ils nous retrouveraient, où qu'on aille.

- On devrait arrêter de se voir, alors… »

Le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle, surpris.

« C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non, bien sûr, mais ce serait tellement plus facile pour toi.

- Tu es la seule personne qui me donne de l'espoir, Ellie, déclara-t-il gravement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et ma vie serait au contraire beaucoup plus difficile sans toi. »

Elle rougit, et se blottit à nouveau contre lui.


	10. Décembre 1979, la fin

**Décembre 1979**

_Ma chère Ellie,_

_Cette lettre est un adieu. Aujourd'hui, je vais faire la meilleure chose que je n'aie jamais faite de ma vie, en espérant qu'elle rendra la tienne un peu meilleure. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est, seulement que je n'en reviendrai sans doute pas. Si je meurs là-bas, Kreattur t'apportera cette lettre. N'aie pas trop peur de lui, il est gentil, au fond._

_Tu vas tant me manquer, Ellie. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal pendant toutes ces années ! Mais toi, tu n'as jamais abandonné l'idée de me faire changer. Tu as réussi, et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. _

_Je me rends compte maintenant que les seuls moments heureux que j'ai vécu, je les ai vécus avec toi. Les seuls sentiments que j'éprouvais, ils étaient pour toi. Ma vie, mon esprit, mon cœur étaient remplis de toi, tous les jours depuis notre rencontre. Mais j'ai été trop bête pour l'accepter. Je devais être fort, impitoyable. Et tu m'as rendu heureux. Avec toi, j'ai appris à vivre._

_Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, et le seul regret que j'ai en pensant à ce que je m'apprête à faire, c'est de t'abandonner. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop._

_Je t'aime Ellie, à jamais, et pour toujours._

_Regulus Arcturus Black._


End file.
